I'll Always Care
by StarrImagine
Summary: “Oh...” Logan said at a loss for words. He wished he were as expressive as Kendall. He couldn't just say he appreciated how much Kendall cared. He couldn't just say how much the male meant to him. SUMMARY- Logan wakes up in the middle of the night from an asthma attack, and he and Kendall have a talk. Kogan if you want, but mostly platonic I think.


Breathless. It's some ungodly hour of the night when Logan wakes up and the first thing he feels is being breathless. It's as if the air had escaped his lungs and refused to come back. For a split second Logan panics, but then he realised what happening. An asthma attack. It'd been years since he'd last had one, but the feeling was hard to forget.

Earlier today the boys had been put through torture running over a difficult dance routine. The band was getting prepared to go on tour soon, and Gustavo had been working them hard. Normally the physical exertion wouldn't have been a probably for Logan. He was fairly fit, and the adrenaline from doing what he loved with his friends would give him any other push he needed. But through the week Logan had been feeling a bit off. A headache here, and sniffle there, not really anything worth mentioning to the guys, but enough to let Logan know he was coming down with a cold. Not to mention it was unusually cold in LA this winter. Things just didn't seem to want to go his way.

Logan twisted and turned in his bed in an attempt to find a position for his lung to get air. He hoped his breathing you even out on it's own since the attack wasn't serious. He wasn't sure if he even had an inhaler with medicine around, and plus he felt too exhausted to search. But after a while of coughing and shifting, the invisible pressure on his chest became too great to handle and it was clear his breathing wouldn't be evening out anytime soon.

He forced himself out of bed and fumbled around in the dark through cabinets and drawers. He tired to be a quiet and quick as possible knowing they were just as tired as he was from the difficult day. Logan silently cheered when he spotted a familiar bright red plastic device. He shook the container and hoped there was enough albuterol left for a spray or two. Logan made a mental note to refill his prescription as he pressed the medicine onto in mouth and took a deep breath in. He did it once more and could already feel his airways opening up.

He went to the bathroom were he dispelled the remaining mucus in his lungs. It felt as if his throat was being torn to shreds, but it was better than keep that gunk in his airways to cause an infection. Though, he couldn't stop the tears from welling up in his eyes for the pain. He wondered how many times over the week he had coughed or cleared his throat without thinking about it.

"Logan?"

Kendall groggily stumbled into the bathroom. Logan blushed from embarrassment after realizing he wasn't exactly being quiet as he coughed.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?"

"No no, I got up for water." Kendall explained. "But then I heard someone coughing in the bathroom. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Kendall have him that look. That special mixture of concern and "don't lie to me" look, that he most likely picked up from Momma Knight. And one Kendall had used on Logan more than a few times due to the fact Logan tended to keep things to himself. Things that he thought would burden his friends. He'd grown more comfortable with Kendall since they'd been friends for so long.

"I had a small flare up earlier, but it's fine now. I was going going to head back to bed." he said, trying to make the situation seems as unimportant as possible.

Of course Kendall immediately started to worry. It's not like Logan didn't want his friends to care about his well being, it's just that he felt it wasn't needed. He was an only child, who was raised to be independent from day one. Kendall raised a hand to place on Logan's forehead, but the shorter male stopped him.

"I'm okay. My fever's low grade. It has been all week. I have a cold, and I just pushed myself a bit too hard on a cold day. I've already decided to get my inhaler refilled as soon as possible in case I need it again." Logan explained. "So, you don't have to worry."

Kendall laughed slightly. "I'm not even surprised. You're basically a doctor already. Still, I'm telling Gustavo to cancel practice for tomorrow."

"Kendall…"

"Wait, before you say anything, we all need a day off. You'll get a whole day to recover. The band's been working hard, and one day off one hurt. And if Gustavo has a problem with that I'll handle it."

Logan smiled. He didn't like the idea of skipping practice, but a day off sounded too good to give up.

The next moment Kendall's arms were around his back and Logan was pulled into a tight hug. He stood stunned like the air had rushed out of his lungs again for the second time tonight, but relaxed much faster this time.

"You can't keep me from worrying about you though."

"Oh..." Logan said at a loss for words.

He wished he were as expressive as Kendall. He couldn't just say he appreciated how much Kendall cared. He couldn't just say how much the male meant to him. So instead he did his bed to express those emotions in a brief embrace that Logan wished would've lasted a bit longer.

"Now let's get back to bed." Kendall yawned. "I'm beat."

"Yeah me too."

 **I went back to one of my first loves with this fic lol. I know BTR is a bit outdated now, but I couldn't help myseld lol. Please let me know what you think in a review. QuQ**


End file.
